<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want some cream with that banana split? by TrashFictionCollective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063935">Want some cream with that banana split?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFictionCollective/pseuds/TrashFictionCollective'>TrashFictionCollective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bananas in Pyjamas, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFictionCollective/pseuds/TrashFictionCollective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This cannot be described, only experienced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/B1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want some cream with that banana split?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who are the bananas in pyjamas, you ask? Imagine a banana in pyjamas. There you have it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But Malfoy, what about Apple…?” B1 quivered under Malfoy’s dark gaze, his thumb stroking a dizzyingly hot pattern across his peel. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that, Babe1,” Malfoy purred, teeth flashing dangerously in the dim light of the kitchen. “Apple is fine with it.”</p>
<p>“D-Draco, wait! Please, I- I just wanted to be reunited with B2!” B1 protested, weakly, quivering as his yellow coverings were sensually peeled off.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about B2. You’ll see him soon enough,” he chuckled at B1’s half-hearted resistance, roughly stripping off what remained of his modesty.</p>
<p>The banana gasped at being exposed to the night air, unable to cover himself due to a lack of limbs (and genitals). He smirked, taking the fruit fully into his hands. “Relax, B1. It’ll all be over soon…”</p>
<p>Without any further warning, B1 was suddenly thrust into Malfoy’s waiting hole, pushed tightly against the hot warmth of the top of his mouth. His tongue pressed firmly against the length of body, as he was pushed farther and farther down- </p>
<p>“Malfoy!” </p>
<p>A female shout startled him out of his fantasy. He started violently, choking on the banana that was slotted snugly halfway down his throat. </p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing!?” He sputtered. </p>
<p>“G-Granger, I can explain!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Move over, Drapple.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>